


Graduation

by briennejamie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briennejamie/pseuds/briennejamie
Summary: Allison and Lydia make it to graduation as a couple, they contemplate their futures.





	

“So, this is how it ends.”

Lydia looked over at Allison and stared at her profile for a long second, the light from the sunset made her skin look a warm mix of orange and pink. “Yep,” she responded, her glossy pink lips perfectly forming around the word.

Allison smiled, content. “I can’t believe we made it, you know.”

Lydia huffed slightly a small, calm smile forming on her lips. “It’s really, actually, a goddamn miracle,” she laughed.

“It really is.”

Allison couldn’t help but smile, turning her head to look at the girl beside her. She could hardly believe that they’d made it. They really had. After every monster, werewolf, hunter, darach, nogitsune, demon wolf. After everything, they’re left standing looking down at the rubble of Beacon Hills, the little California town they’ve had to put back together time and time again. Sometimes Allison wished she never knew about her family of hunters, sometimes she wished Scott and Stiles had never gone into the woods that night, and sometimes she wished Peter had never bit Lydia unleashing her power onto the world.

But then all she’d have to do was look at the red headed girl sitting beside her and she didn’t regret a thing. Maybe it wasn’t the easiest road they had traveled, but any path that lead to this moment with the girl she loved so deeply beside her was a path worth venturing.

“I just can’t believe we’re both going to college, and, you know, we’re gonna be able to just live our _lives_ like normal people again,” Lydia gushed. She had gotten into MIT and was going to start as a junior, because of course she was going to start as a junior, she’s just _Lydia_.

“When were we _ever_  ‘normal people’,” Allison laughed. Lydia couldn’t help but let out a giggle too, remembering how they all were back in the begging of everything. She smiled fondly at the memory of when she first met Allison, immediately declaring her as her “new best friend”. 

Of course, she always wanted Allison to be more than just her friend. The moment she saw her smile she knew she had to know this girl, this tall perfect brunette that always treated her better than anyone else in her life. She loved Jackson once, but Allison just consumed her. She had never felt so loved in her whole life. When ever she was down, hurting, doubting herself or her choices, Allison was always there. She was there with stern words and pure love that Lydia wasn’t sure she deserved. Of course, every time she said anything like that in Allison’s presence Allison made it her personally mission to kiss every doubt she had about herself or about them into oblivion.

“Probably not,” Lydia laughed. “It sucks though that we won’t be able to see each other as often for the next couple of years.” 

Allison turned to her with a sad smile before reaching out and grabbing Lydia’s hand in her own. “Yeah, well, we’ll get to be together on breaks, and during the summers, and finally when all is said and done we’ll get a little apartment together in New York City where you’ll be mathematically solving all the world’s problems and I’ll be defending the public with my law degree and fine wit.”

Lydia didn’t know how she got so lucky in this moment, looking at Allison and all her optimism. She knew that Allison had some dark times, but now… everything was just as well as she could have ever hoped.

“I know. It’s just that, I’ll miss you.” 

Allison smiled at her. “I’ll miss you too. But we do, of course, have Skype and texting and the phone in general…” 

“Okay, smart one,” Lydia teased back at her girlfriend with her newly acquired Cheshire grin. “Just promise me one thing.”

“What?”

“Promise me that no matter what, we’ll always be best friends.”

Allison sighed, resting her hand delicately against Lydia’s cheek. “That, gorgeous girl, is something I can guarantee.” She leaned forward, brushing her lips against the love of her life’s. 

With a smile against her mouth, Lydia thanked every god she could think of that she ended so damn lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is also on my tumblr: @allvdia


End file.
